phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Blog de usuário:Pebolim/Rimas Ruins
thumb|right|250px As traduções de música para o português da série Phineas e Ferb não são uma maravilha. Nota-se isso facilmente. Mas o que as torna ruins? Bom, eu vou tentar explicar aqui os fatores que tornam as letras dubladas piores que as americanas. 1 - Rimas Fora do Contexto Algumas vezes, para conseguir uma rima, traduz-se o primeiro verso da rima literalmente e o segundo completamente não relacionado com o que era no original. Exemplo: There's chicken fried steak, and some devil's fruit cake para Temos frango sem pão, e um bolo bonzão (fonte) 2 - Rimas com Verbos O caso mais comum de todos, pois, em português, como sabemos, todos eles terminam com ''-ar'', ''-er'' ou ''-ir''. Aplica-se também para verbos no futuro, terminados em ''-ei'' (1ª pessoa do singular) e ''-á'' (3ª pessoa do singular). Ou também no passado (pretérito) perfeito, na primeira e terceira pessoas do singular, terminandos em ''-ei'', ''-i'', ''-ou'' e ''-eu'' Exemplo 1: Something weird's going on 'round here, gotta get me some еvidence Some strange goings-on happenin' on the back lawn and it's gettin' too intense para Tem alguma coisa estranha aqui, eu preciso investigar Ocorrências esquisitas no nosso quintal, que parecem aumentar (fonte) Exemplo 2: You've got the same colored hair and his savoir-faire and his zany serenity Though it's not conclusive something elusive says you stole his identity para Tem o cabelo colorido, é sagaz também, por um triz não me enganou Não é conclusivo, mas eu suspeito que a identidade dele roubou (fonte) thumb|right|250px 3 - Rimas com Gerúndio Bastante usado e, mesmo assim, empobrecendo as rimas, os sufixos ''-ando'', ''-endo' ou ''-indo'', são usado quando se que indicar que se está fazendo alguma coisa.'' Exemplo: It's so much fun not knowing where you're goin' '' ''Take a left or a right just going without really knowin' '' (Nota: o gerúndio foi usado em inglês também, mas só por coincidência, pois ele não é usado frequentemente) para ''É tão divertido não saber onde estou indo À esquerda ou à direita, não importa, mas sempre seguindo (fonte) 4 - Rimas com Aumentativo / Diminutivo Essa com certeza é a pior de todas. Além de deixar a rima grotesca, é o caso mais comum e o mais fácil de ser aplicado. Os sufixos ''-ão'' e ''-inho'' podem ser usados em praticamente qualquer palavra e ela existirá. Existem também palavras que terminam naturalmente com ''-ão'', porém são muitas e isso não as deixa mais perdoáveis em rimas. Exemplo: When you're small a kitchen sponge is a trampoline, when you're small your dad's comb is a jail Oh, when you're small every TV's a movie screen, and your goldfish is a great orange whale para Se encolheu a esponja vira um trampolim, se encolheu o pente vira prisão Se encolheu a TV quase que não tem fim, e o peixinho vira um baita peixão (fonte) Gravidade do Erro: *'Baixa' *'Média' *'Alta' Conclusão Bom, para resumir a história, quanto mais fácil de ser feita, previsível ou utilizada em excesso, pior é rima. Para uma rima ser boa, ela tem de ser inusitada e manter o valor original da canção em inglês. Eu uso essas regras para traduzir músicas e espero que os tradutores "oficiais" de Phineas e Ferb na Disney começem a segui-las também. Para quem pensa que achamos as músicas em inglês melhores porque não entendemos nada: isso não é verdade. Eu consigo entender o que é dito na letra e é perceptivelmente melhor. Espero que tenham aproveitado a aula de rimas e... inevitavelmente de gramática. Por hoje é só pessoal! Categoria:Posts de blog